Pictures
by t0lena
Summary: Sam et Emily sont amis, habitués à se côtoyer. L'un est le meilleur ami de Derek, le demi-frère de la meilleure amie de l'autre, Casey. Sam aime le hockey et les jolies filles, Emily aime les fringues et Derek. Jusqu'à ce baiser...
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà, avec une toute nouvelle histoire, aussi courte que ce chapitre... J'ai mis un certain temps à la peaufiner, je pense poster un chapitre toutes les semaines.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous dérange, à part le fait que le chapitre soit court. A bientôt =)

Et surtout, bonne lecture.

Et j'allais oublié le disclaimer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils font partis de l'univers de **Life With Derek**.

* * *

**Chapitre 1_**

« _Il ne suffit que d'une seconde, un geste, un mot, et tout, absolument tout ce que tu as connu jusqu'à cet instant s'envole... _»

Emily n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, une image occupait son esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de trahison. Ce baiser restait gravé en elle, comme une marque faite au fer rouge qui continuerait de vous brûler, même des années après. C'était douloureux, elle avait la sensation d'avoir fait une chute brutale, d'être tombée de haut, un retour à la réalité cuisant. Elle avait l'envie d'être une garce, le besoin de faire mal, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage, ce n'était pas sa personnalité, ce n'était pas de sa faute, ils n'avaient rien fait pour ça. Elle le savait, néanmoins rien n'empêchait la peine, ni la haine. Pourtant ça lui paraissait être un mot trop fort, elle n'était pas haineuse, non, seulement surprise… Quoique ?

Une larme lui brûla la joue, suivie d'une seconde et de dizaines d'autres. Et chacune des gouttes qui traçaient ce sillon sur sa peau chocolat, chacune d'entre elles était un souvenir, une nouvelle douleur, une brûlure plus forte. Elle voulait se sentir forte, surmonter la peine comme une fille courageuse, elle se sentait simplement vulnérable et idiote. Tellement crédule, bien sûr elle ne s'était pas douté de tout ce que cachait son comportement, mais elle avait appris à le connaître, elle avait même cru pouvoir le comprendre, lui et ses réactions… Foutaises ! Elle ne savait rien, elle n'avait rien voulu voir, maintenant ça lui semblait si flagrant, si touchant… Oui, elle trouvait cette situation déchirante. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, elle savait qu'elle n'était certainement pas la femme de sa vie, pourtant elle aurait voulu l'éclipser… C'était oublié qu'_elle_ était brillante, _elle_ était l'étoile et le soleil à la fois, le rayon lumineux, _elle_ était tout pour lui. Pendant que l'afro-américaine cherchait, désespérément, sa place auprès de lui.

Elle ne voulait pas décrocher le téléphone, elle se sentait désolée pour celui qui l'appelait et qui s'inquiétait sûrement, mais elle n'avait plus la force aujourd'hui. Ce sentiment de faiblesse, elle le détestait, elle n'était pas ce genre de personne qui s'écroulait au moindre obstacle, mais là, elle se sentait triste et faible. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se crever les yeux, oublier cet instant d'égarement. Mais ce souvenir persistait, il s'insinuait en elle, prêt à la détruire, à la faire exploser… Bien sûr elle l'avait toujours su, au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, que son cœur n'était pas entier, pourtant rien n'avait empêché l'espoir. Ce cavalier fou qui se jette tête baissée, dans les dédales sombres de l'existence, jusqu'à redonner le goût du combat, capturer à nouveau la joie de vivre, cette prisonnière qui s'enfuyait à la moindre ouverture d'une porte, qui trouvait à toutes circonstances le moyen de s'échapper.

Emily tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pleuvait dehors, ça ne l'étonnait même pas, ce temps qui l'accompagnait si bien. Elle, qui se sentait tellement morose, la pluie tombait à flots, comme si le ciel avait décidé de pleurer lui aussi, pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait, qu'il était l'oreille sourde qui l'écouterait. L'afro-américaine ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit de l'eau claquant contre sa vitre. Respirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle se pencha vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, qu'elle posa sur son portable, vérifiant le nom de l'appelant et décrocha :

- Allo !

- Oh Emily ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui… Elle semblait avoir pris cette petite voix de poupée qui répétait toujours le même texte, celui qu'on lui avait appris, celui d'un disque rayé.

- Je…

- On a déjà tout dit… Nous sommes d'accord, cet instant n'a jamais existé…

- Je sais… Mais je suis là, je veux dire si ce souvenir te revient, je serais là pour toi. Déclara l'interlocuteur d'une voix qu'il voulait posée.

- Merci à demain.

- A demain, Em' !

La conversation se termina ainsi, simplement, elle savait qu'une présence serait là pour la soutenir, le jour, ce jour néfaste où elle craquerait. Quand son masque de poupée souriante se fissurerait, quelqu'un serait là.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas la petite review. ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le nouveau chapitre, un petit peu plus long. Désolée pour le retard, mais la semaine de la rentrée a été fatigante, je croule déjà sous les devoirs, donc je pense poster un chapitre par week-end.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **Life With Derek**.

Sinon, personnellement je trouve que j'ai baclée cette histoire, quand je l'ai écrite, j'étais plongée dedans. Mais maintenant étant donné que j'ai légèrement changé d'univers, je n'arrive pas à me replonger dans l'histoire. Alors si il y a des points flous pour vous, n'hésitez pas, j'essaierais de vous répondre au mieux.

Merci à **Doudoulce**,** MissDasey**,** Mimi**,** Lily Forever **et** Thankmr**s pour leurs reviews.

Mimi : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sont pas Casey et Emily qui se sont embrassés. Leur histoire est seulement une forte amitié.

Bon et bien, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2_

Ce matin-là, Casey se réveilla avec difficulté, elle venait encore de faire ce cauchemar étrange. A vrai dire « cauchemar » ne lui semblait pas vraiment être le bon mot, parce que ce rêve que ne cessait de lui souffler son inconscient depuis deux jours la perturbait, ce songe qui éveillait en elle, un désir qui aurait du rester inavoué. La brune replia la couette vers le fond du lit, et s'assit, se frottant les yeux, comme si elle pouvait effacer les images brûlantes de sa nuit perturbée. Elle soupira lassée et se leva pour sortir de sa chambre, elle devait se précipiter dans la salle de bains avant que son « diable » de demi frère n'ait la même idée.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, la brune referma immédiatement la porte en n'oubliant pas de tourner le verrou, histoire de ne pas se retrouver dans une situation compromettante… Puis elle se positionna devant le lavabo, et commença à fixer son reflet dans le miroir qui était face à elle, son teint était terne, des cernes faisaient leurs apparitions sous ses yeux, en clair, elle n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme. Après tout ces nuits lui semblaient courtes, elle avait beau avoir l'impression de dormir profondément, elle se sentait toujours aussi exténuée le matin, comme si elle ne s'était pas reposée. Elle ouvrit le robinet, passa ses mains sous l'eau, et les posa sur son visage, lui permettant ainsi de se sentir un peu plus fraîche. Ensuite elle referma le robinet, et finit par se diriger vers la douche, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas besoin de se laver à nouveau ses cheveux, ce serait donc rapide.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'eau lui avait fait un grand bien, elle sortit de la cabine, se sécha rapidement et enroula la serviette autour de son corps, quand une voix la tira de ses pensées, elle reconnut aisément la voix de Derek qui toquait violemment à la porte.

« Dépêche-toi ! S'écria-t-il.

- J'ai fini ! »

Dit calmement la brune en ouvrant la porte, le brun se précipitait déjà dans la pièce, frôlant au passage le bras de sa demi-sœur, et lui arrachant un soupir. Embarrassée par cette réaction involontaire, et ce frisson qui la parcourait maintenant, la jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre, où elle s'habilla hâtivement avec les vêtements qu'elle avait pris soin de préparer la veille au soir. Elle descendit ensuite rapidement à la cuisine, où elle lança un bonjour commun à toute la famille, avant de s'asseoir auprès de sa sœur, et de se servir un bol de céréales. Alors qu'elle commençait à manger, Derek descendit du premier et fit son entrée, saluant tout le monde à son tour. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, pour preuve il avait rempli son bol à ras bord, si bien que du lait s'écoula du récipient, ce qui fit rire toute la famille, et grogner le jeune homme, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur en ce jour ensoleillé, et après cette brève « moquerie », le calme retomba sur le repas ce matin-là. Derek n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis son incident. Ayant terminé son déjeuner, Casey reposa son bol dans l'évier, et remonta au premier afin de se brosser les dents, quand elle eut fini le brun entra à son tour, prenant sa place, toujours sans un mot, ni un regard. Elle alla chercher son sac, et redescendit au salon, pour l'attendre, lui et Emily.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune fut rejoint par son demi-frère, ils sortirent ensemble sur le porche pour attendre Emily, qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard, patientant dans sa voiture. Casey monta à l'arrière, laissant son demi-frère s'assoir près de son amie et l'embrasser. La brune fut surprise, elle trouva leur baiser fade, différent… Son amie lui paraissait toujours être la même, pourtant quelque chose avait changé.

Oo0oO

Douloureux était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de l'afro-américaine, ce baiser avait été _douloureux, _elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le comparer, avec l'image qui trônait en maître absolu dans ses pensées. Elle regrettait de se le dire, mais ce souvenir la détruisait, écrasant un peu plus son cœur à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette voiture d'hypocrites, heureusement pour elle, le lycée n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes, et le bâtiment serait bientôt en vue, elle n'exploserait pas maintenant, non elle se devait d'être forte. Sur le parking, ils aperçurent Sam, Ralph et Truman qui les attendaient déjà. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, le petit groupe se dirigea vers eux, souriants.

A peine Casey fut-elle sortie de l'automobile que Truman se jeta sur elle, enlaçant sa taille et prenant ses lèvres « amoureusement ». Emily trouva la scène banale, elle les avait toujours vus comme deux étoiles qui brillaient au contact de l'autre, mais sa vision s'était ternie, elle comprenait maintenant que tout ça était d'une grande platitude, aucun des deux ne lui semblaient réellement brillants, son amie n'était peut-être pas si heureuse que cela finalement, elle regretta de ne s'en rendre compte que si tard.

Ralph et surtout Derek qui lâcha sa main, la fit sortir de ses réflexions, ils commençaient à s'éloigner et discutaient d'un match de hockey diffusé la veille. L'afro-américaine se sentit tout d'un coup très seule, mais trouva un sourire réconfortant sur le visage de Sam, elle aperçut dans son regard de l'inquiétude, et voulut le rassurer aussitôt en répondant à son sourire, rassuré le blond partit à la poursuite de ses compères, déjà loin devant.

Le trio restant se mit en route, la sonnerie venait de retentir, Truman accompagna les deux jeunes filles jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, au grand bonheur d'Emily. Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que son amie avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait, et l'afro-américaine se sentit soudainement très mauvaise comédienne.

Pourtant quand la cloche avait retentit, elle s'était sentie chanceuse, ce matin, elles commençaient avec des cours où elles étaient séparées, ce qui laissait à Emily du répit jusqu'au déjeuner. Le temps de trouver une excuse valable en somme.

Oo0oO

_(POV Emily)_

Elle hésitait, complètement perdue dans ses pensées pendant les heures qui la séparait du déjeuner, elle s'était fait reprendre plusieurs fois par ses professeurs, certains agacés par son manque d'intérêts pour leurs matières, d'autres inquiets de cette attitude apathique qui ne ressemblait pas à la jeune fille souriante qu'ils avaient appris à connaître depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

De plus elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé une excuse acceptable. Casey découvrirait facilement que son amie mentait. Mais Emily ne pouvait pas décemment pas lui expliquer que le problème était Derek, non vraiment pas, parce que la brune lui demanderait des comptes, et il n'aurait rien à répondre, il ne comprendrait pas où était son erreur.

C'était étrange, ce n'était pas le rôle d'une petite amie mais elle ne voulait pas barrer la route à sa meilleure amie, sa rivale. Elle aurait dû vouloir se battre pour lui, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, il y a des combats dont on sait, avec toute notre inconscience, qu'ils seront perdus d'avance. Des choix qui n'en sont pas vraiment, des propositions fictives qui ne donnent raison qu'à une seule. Emily était une fille lucide, elle savait qu'il y a des histoires d'amour que jamais on ne brise, des personnes face auxquelles on ne fait pas le poids, une place déjà attribuée. Et elle n'avait déjà plus son mot à dire, il y a des obstacles que jamais on ne passe.

Oui, Derek était le garçon qu'elle voulait, pour le moment, il était son amour de lycée, seulement elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie, il y a des vérités même inavouables qui restent les maîtresses de l'existence. Alors oui, la meilleure solution était de dire qu'elle hésitait, non elle n'était plus heureuse avec Derek, alors elle hésitait, lui dire que c'était fini était une chose, se faire à cette idée une autre. On a beau se faire une raison, si le cœur n'y est pas, ça ne marche pas, ça devient tellement difficile.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je suis impardonnable, ça fait un bon moment que je ne suis pas revenue. J'ai laissé cette histoire à l'abandon, heureusement qu'il ne me reste que la correction à faire. Alors aujourd'hui, enfin je pose la suite, la dernière avant l'épilogue, j'ai affreusement bâclée cette histoire, vous le comprendrez avec ce chapitre et la fin. J'en suis désolée, mais j'ai commencée cette histoire, au mauvais moment, et maintenant, le couple Derek/Casey ne me passionne plus autant, j'adore toujours lire des Dasey, mais je n'ai plus d'inspirations pour en écrire. La faute à plein de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons, et surtout un autre couple qui prend maintenant toute la place dans mon cerveau. Je n'imagine plus que par eux, allez savoir pourquoi surtout que ce n'est pas un couple qui fait l'unanimité, bref vous verez ça si je me décide à poster le petit OS que j'ai écris cet été. Mais bon, j'adore les histoires impossibles et les tragédies =)

Pour le moment, je suis complètement plongée dans une nouvelle histoire, et je ne pense que par ça, et c'est merveilleux, il y a tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu tant d'inspirations, que je n'avais pas écrit tant de pages. Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt pour l'épilogue ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3_

La matinée avait été longue pour Casey qui attendait l'heure du déjeuner, elle n'arrivait pas à être patiente dans ces moments-là, un instinct se réveillait en elle, et la titillait jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le « fin » mot de l'histoire, Emily l'inquiétait. L'afro-américaine semblait trop pensive et si triste, la brune n'avait pas retrouvé l'éclat dans ces yeux, son amie ne ressemblait pas à cela, pas à une fille sans humeur. Quand celle-ci arriva, la dernière, à la cafétéria, elle s'installa juste en face de Casey, en bout de table à la droite de Sam. La brune lança un regard d'incompréhension vers son demi-frère, mais il semblait aussi étonné qu'elle par l'attitude de sa petite amie qui ne s'asseyait même pas près de lui, la surprise se lisait dans ses yeux, il avait pourtant bien vite fait disparaître cette image de son visage, qui au goût de Casey lui donnait un air de vulnérabilité, si touchant. Il s'était tu et avait repris son masque habituel de garçon rieur et moqueur, en prenant bien sûr comme proie préférée sa chère demi-sœur, qui le fixait bien étrangement à présent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune ne s'occupait déjà plus de la conversation qui s'engageait entre les garçons restant de la table soit Ralph, Sam et Derek, elle aurait voulu que le trio aille retrouver la patinoire rapidement, elle voulait parler à son amie, attendant ce tête à tête, parce qu'il y avait encore trop de monde, trop d'hommes à cette table. Heureusement Truman avait fui, elle le chercha du regard, et le trouva facilement. Dieu qu'il l'agaçait à rire ainsi avec une autre fille qu'elle, elle n'était même pas jalouse, elle avait juste ce goût amer de trahison dans la bouche. Il était venu la chercher, et maintenant il la délaissait, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver, ni pourquoi elle s'entêtait à rester avec lui.

Puis le départ du trio de sportifs la fit sortir de ses réflexions, elle se retrouvait enfin seule avec Emily, qui eut l'envie de pousser un profond soupir mais elle se retint, au lieu de ça, elle lâcha telle une bombe à sa meilleure amie, sa décision, l'excuse qu'elle s'était trouvée avant que la brune n'entame la conversation.

« Je vais quitter Derek !

Casey resta interdite devant cette déclaration, elle avait toujours cru que son amie était vraiment folle de son demi-frère, elle avait dû se tromper. N'était-elle pas heureuse avec lui ? Elle acquiesça, médusée, quand son amie enchaîna.

- Il ne me rend pas heureuse.

- Et tu comptes lui dire quand ? Demanda Casey, hochant la tête, elle venait d'avoir la réponse à la question intérieure qu'elle s'était posée.

- Ce soir !

- Bien. Acquiesça, une nouvelle fois, la brune, étrangement elle avait toujours pensé que les filles qui sortaient avec son demi-frère en était toujours épanouie, elle regretta de s'être trompée, sans pouvoir dire d'où venait ce sentiment soudain de désillusion. C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Emily pour la sortir de ses pensées.

- Et toi et Truman ?

- Oh ! Ça va bien…

- Tu sais, tu as le droit de ne pas être bien avec lui.

- Je sais, mais…

- Casey, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît. »

Truman ! Il arrivait au bon moment celui-là, elle n'aurait jamais pu dire la raison de son non-épanouissement, elle ne pourrait pas répondre à une telle question, trop de sentiments l'envahissaient et beaucoup d'interrogations toujours sans réponses. Oui, il arrivait au bon moment mais son instinct lui disait qu'il n'arrivait pas pour la bonne raison.

Oo0oO

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant la salle d'algèbre, Emily attendait sa meilleure amie, elle l'a vit arriver du bout du couloir, la mine dépitée, la sonnerie retentit, et elles entrèrent dans la pièce, s'installant à leurs places habituelles. L'afro-américaine pensa directement au pire, enfin cela dépendait du point de vue, et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cette solution lui semblait la meilleure pour tous, et si Truman avait eu la bonne idée de faire ce que Casey n'osait, ce que son amie se retenait de faire pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, s'il avait pris la décision d'arrêter leur relation.

« On ne se verra pas ce week-end, il doit absolument aller à une soirée… Murmura la brune, déçue.

- Mais Casey, ce n'est pas grand chose !

- Il ne veut même pas que je l'accompagne Em…

- Miss McDonald et Davis, je vous prie d'écouter, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire !

- Excusez nous ! S'exclama Casey, désolée.

- Il vous reste un mois pour préparer un nouvel exposé que vous ferez par groupe de deux, et dont JE choisis les duos ! Des soupirs furent poussés dans la classe, les uns à cause de cette nouvelle charge de travail, les autres pour les futurs groupes. Commençons avec vous Miss Davis, vous ne voyer aucun inconvénient à ce que votre partenaire soit Monsieur Richards ?

Quelle stupide question, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais l'idée ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, Sam était un garçon adorable, et il avait été là pour elle ce soir là.

La liste des élèves diminuait de plus en plus, Casey commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir été appelée, le teint de Derek blanchissait à vue d'œil, il avait terriblement peur de ce que lui préparait ce démon de professeur, il devint blafard quand il comprit qu'il ne restait plus que deux noms sur cette liste, et comme s'il n'avait pas compris le professeur annonça :

- M. Venturi, Miss McDonald, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous ferez équipe ensemble ! Derek tourna la tête vers sa demi-sœur qui le fixait, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à décrypter ce regard qu'elle lui lançait, il n'apercevait pas vraiment de colère, en tout cas cela ne prédisait rien de bon.

- Maintenant piochez un papier sur mon bureau, ce sont les thèmes généraux que je vous ai choisis, à vous de réduire le champ d'étude et de trouver une problématique, et surtout la réponse. »

Oo0oO

La cloche sonna finalement, signalant la fin de la journée, comme à leur habitude Derek, Casey et Emily se rejoignirent à la voiture de celle-ci, ils montèrent rapidement dedans. Le trajet sembla long, et fut silencieux, arrivée devant chez eux, Casey descendit de la voiture, lançant au passage un sourire encourageant à son amie avant de se diriger vers la maison, l'afro-américaine interpella Derek lui demandant de rester quelques secondes de plus avec elle, puisqu'elle devait lui parler. Emily se tordait les doigts d'angoisse, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ça, elle ne savait pas par où commencer, elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal, non pas qu'elle pensait lui faire de la peine, mais c'était si difficile de lui dire au revoir :

« Que veux-tu me dire ? Lui demanda-t-il de cet air toujours décontracté qu'il voulait garder.

- Je veux arrêter notre relation… Il la regarda, médusé, elle aussi décidait de l'abandonner, _je suis au courant Derek._

- Alors toi aussi tu fuis, tu trouves ça immonde ! La colère montait en lui, non pas contre elle, il lui semblait qu'elle était dans son droit de ne pas vouloir d'une liaison vouée à un échec certain, personne n'aimait se perdre dans des histoires qui n'en valaient pas la peine, il se détestait, il haïssait ce désir qui le poussait vers sa demi-sœur, et qui venait de détruire une deuxième relation.

- Non, je te laisse plutôt le champ libre, expliqua l'afro américaine ce qui permit au visage de Derek de retrouver une certaine douceur, je ne fais pas le poids, aucune ne pourrait t'intéresser comme elle.

- Alors c'est terminé ? Soupira-t-il.

- Oui, simplement amis ? demanda Emily, en lui tendant la main, dieu que ce geste lui coûtait.

- Si tu veux ! »

Il serra sa main à son tour, et descendit de l'automobile pour se diriger vers la maison. Il ne vit pas la larme perler sur le visage de sa nouvelle amie qui fixait nerveusement la main qu'il avait serré, maintenant tremblante, cela allait être plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

A l'intérieur, Derek dit à peine bonsoir à sa famille, il monta directement dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de calme, besoin de pouvoir faire le point, c'était sans compter sur Casey qui l'attendait l'air maussade, installée sur son lit. Il soupira, et referma la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha doucement et s'installa près d'elle, il voyait bien qu'elle n'osait pas relever la tête, ce moment allait avoir son importance.

« Je suis désolée pour toi, Derek… Souffla-t-elle

- Désolée ? Il rit, c'est simplement parce que tu ne sais pas, tu ne connais pas la vraie raison, tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça ! Casey releva la tête, que lui prenait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais vu son demi-frère si fragile, il semblait épuisé, comme si il en avait eu assez de jouer son rôle, et enfin le masque tombait, lui qui jamais ne dévoilait ses plus profondes pensées… _Tu ne sais pas que c'est entièrement ta faute !_

Un flash la traversa, un souvenir ? Ce souffle chaud sur son visage, les murmures de Derek, toutes ses images et ses paroles qui lui revenaient, tout ce qui n'avait ressemblé qu'à un songe, si doux et si atroce, cette tentation aurait été la réalité ? La brune resta interdite, avait-elle vraiment compris le sens de cette phrase ?

- Je suis fou d'une autre fille, Casey…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, se sentant un peu plus perdue dans ce tumulte de révélations, chaque seconde lui réservait une nouvelle surprise. _De toi, Case_. Et par ta faute, jamais je ne connaitrai de relation normale… Le brun posa ses mains sur son visage, il semblait prostré, il lui paraissait tellement vulnérable, elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais la peur de sa réaction prenait le dessus. Alors simplement elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Je deviens fou… Murmura-t-il comme pour lui même. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu me fais subir ? Ta voix qui m'appelle, tu murmures mon nom dans tes songes, tu souris à chacun de tes appels, je suis là Case, la nuit à tes côtés, quand je suis certain que tu ne m'entendras pas, quand tu es certaine que personne ne t'observe, je suis là et je te regarde dormir. »

Il releva la tête, un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il attrapa doucement sa main, pour ne pas la brusquer. Cette fois, elle ne réagissait même plus, c'était beaucoup de confidences en si peu de temps.

Le désir était là, n'y tenant plus il se jeta sur ses lèvres, elle resta sans réaction à ce baiser pendant quelques secondes, et finit par répondre avec passion. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ces baisers, elle ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion, elle était complètement envahie par cette sensation, elle se sentait à sa place, comme si la bouche de Derek n'avait été faite que pour répondre à la sienne.

Lui, se sentait enfin libre et serein, tout son corps se consumait, la tentation était si forte de goûter un peu plus à la peau de la jeune femme, pourtant il voulait se retenir, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, alors il décida de mettre fin à cette échange. Profiter, simplement, du goût nouveau, de cette saveur fruité qu'était de partager ses sentiments.


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà l'épilogue ridiculement petit, de cette fiction baclée.

J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira un minimum.

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4_

_(POV Emily)_

Tout me paraît si insensé aujourd'hui, nous avons tous tellement changé depuis notre séparation avec Derek. Je me souviens encore du moment où je suis rentrée chez moi, j'avais rapidement montée les marches qui me séparaient de ma chambre, et je m'étais effondrée sur le sol. Je me sentais terriblement seule, et vidée. Et puis une main s'est délicatement posée sur mon épaule, et il m'a prit dans ses bras… Sam, je ne comprends toujours pas, il n'était même pas au courant de ma décision, et pourtant il était là pour m'aider à me relever. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ma bouche. Aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens de nos seules paroles ce soir-là :

- Comment as-tu su ?

- J'ai sentis mon cœur se briser et j'ai compris que c'était le tien, alors je suis venu…

- Merci…

Au final, cette décision, qui j'avais cru me briserait, m'avait ouvert les yeux, et rendu plus forte, plus heureuse. Bien sûr j'avais aimé Derek, ou du moins, cette image qu'il voulait se donner. Cette décision avait été la bonne, je le savais maintenant. Il suffisait que je pose mon regard sur lui, que je le vois fixant avec angoisse l'entrée de l'église pour savoir que Derek Venturi ne serait à jamais et pour mon plus grand bonheur qu'un ami, et puis il a sourit, son visage a rayonné de bonheur, et je savais à ce moment que la plus jolie fille de la journée venait d'entrer dans la chapelle, sa future femme. Alors je posais mes yeux sur le témoin du futur marié, l'homme de ma vie, Sam. Oui, je l'ai compris ce soir là, même si le temps a dû faire son effet sur nous, pour qu'enfin on assume notre rapprochement soudain et cette relation naissante. Mon cœur n'avait jamais autant battu que pour ce blond. Mes sentiments illusoires pour le futur marié n'étaient rien, il n'y avait même plus de comparaison possible avec ceux que j'avais pour Sam. Je lui appartenais toute entière. Et le petit être qui avait arrondi mon ventre au fil des mois en était la preuve évidente.

L'arrivée de ma meilleure amie à mes côtés me fit sortir de mes pensées, elle était resplendissante dans cette robe blanche dont elle avait tant rêvé, sa robe de mariée. Oui, aujourd'hui Casey était la plus belle et la plus heureuse des futures mariées. Nos anciens petits amis communs et notre échange non voulu, mais parfaitement accepté, n'avait pas usé notre amitié, elle était toujours intacte, toujours si solide. A nouveau un souvenir me frappe, notre journée « révélations » comme on aime l'appeler. Nous étions tranquillement assises dans le salon des Venturi-McDonald, il n'y avait personne à par nous dans la demeure, et malgré notre grande complicité, un malaise s'insinuait entre nous depuis deux mois, c'est à dire le moment où nous nous sommes séparés Derek et moi. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres en plein milieu de l'après-midi, quand Derek, mon ex-petit ami et Sam, mon petit ami caché firent irruption dans la pièce. Un silence était alors tombé entre nous tous jusqu'à :

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! »

Nos voix s'étaient élevées à l'unisson, on avait tous les quatre eut la même idée, s'adresser à notre meilleur ami, lui révéler notre précieux secret. Nos éclats de rire communs avaient résonné dans la maison, je crois qu'on se sentait tous un peu idiot à cause de la situation. C'est ce jour-là que Casey et Derek nous ont révélé qu'ils avaient démarré une relation dans le plus grand secret, puisqu'ils ne voulaient faire de choc à personne, ni à leurs parents, ni à moi. J'avais souris, attrapé la main de Sam, m'étais lancé :

« Sam et moi sortons ensemble depuis quelques semaines, on osait pas vous le dire, tant que vous ne seriez pas ensemble… »

Sam avait pressé ma main, et ils avaient souri. A partir de ce moment-là, nous avions organisé de nombreuses soirées à quatre. Grâce à nous, ils avaient osé tout révéler à leur famille, qui avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée ayant compris leur jeu depuis un bon moment grâce aux nombreux changements de comportements des deux ainés. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, nous célébrons tous avec tant d'émotions le mariage de monsieur Derek Venturi et la future madame Casey Venturi. Nous aurons tellement de souvenirs à raconter à nos enfants sur toutes nos péripéties. Je regardais avec émotion ma meilleure amie embrasser son époux, tournant les yeux vers mon futur mari, je poussais un cri sentant les contractions commencés, un liquide chaud s'écoula, je venais de perdre les eaux. Sam se précipita vers moi, inquiet, il me transporta avec l'aide de Derek sur un des bancs du premier rang, pendant que Casey semblait appeler une ambulance. Je fus très vite transportée à l'hôpital, où j'accouchais onze heures plus tard, d'une petite demoiselle ayant deux semaines d'avance. de deux semaines dont Sam et moi avions choisis le prénom de Destiny.

* * *

Maintenant vous pouvez me retrouver sur l'OS, _Notre enfant_, qui doit maintenant être publié sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à aller me donner votre avis.

Cela se passe dans l'univers de Harry Potter, un petit résumé :

Hermione revient à Londres, la guerre est finie depuis longtemps, bien des années ont passés, et elle se retrouve vite en face de la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, de sa plus grande blessure aussi.

Bisous à vous toutes et tous (on sait jamais xD). Passez une bonne soirée (ou journée).

Et surtout **merci** d'avoir suivi cette fiction.


End file.
